Caleo and Tratie ABC
by bluecupcakes
Summary: It's an ABC romance thingy with Caleo and Tratie! In the course of events in this story, Leo and Katie become friends as well as Travis and Calypso. "WHAT? HOW?" Lets just say, an accidentally mixed up double date, and things just escalate from there!
1. Chapter 1

ABC Caleo

A. Asteroids

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Leo was drawn into this new arcade game Hephaestus Cabin made for the new rec room near the big house. Onscreen, Leo looked for asteroids in the black sky and blasted them into smithereens with a laser gun. The thing was, though, you could change the settings, so now Leo was on the Argo 2 destroying Gaea lookalikes. He had a lot of stress on his mind, and he had to relieve it SOMEHOW. In the middle of completely killing a giant Titan, Leo felt something a little wet and distinctly nice on his cheek. Someone kissed me! I hope it's Calypso! He turned around and his heart did jump around because Calypso was there.

"Lunchtime," she intoned, voice laced with ice.

"Did you kiss me?" Leo asked.

"No." Calypso tried to make it sound convincing. Leo bought it like a sucker, or at least she thought.

"Oh, OK. I was hoping it was Evie Styson from the Aphrodite cabin. Man, she's hot!" (Of course, Leo didn't mean any of this, he had eyes only for the girl in front of him, but mentally started to laugh when he saw a flicker of disappointment in Calypso's seemingly unfeeling eye.) "Do you think you could introduce me? Please?"

She felt like crying. She was the one who kissed Leo, and she liked him so much you cannot imagine. She loved him, so she wanted him to be happy. So against every screaming instinct in her body, she said, "Yes, of course." Anything for you, she thought inwardly.

Leo's eyes widened so much you could see almost two inches of white from each side of his iris.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"Why?" Calypso asked. "Don't tell me you want to run away from me, huh?" Her voice carried a little bit of hurt, that he immediately identified, and winced. Does she think I hate her that much?

"No, not at all," he replied. Never could I ever do that, he added silently in his head.

She obediently closed her eyes and she felt something on-not her cheek, but...her lips?


	2. Chapter 2

B. Balloons

"La la laaaaa!" Katie sang happily. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and her new orange tree was growing beautifully. But of course, the peace didn't last.  
"Nice voice, Katie-Kat-Kit-Kat!"

"STOLL! Get out."

Travis snickered. "Hahahahahahaha, not happening." He started to sing in an obnoxiously loud voice that grated on Katie's nerves. "LA LA LA LA!"

Katie ignored his 'song' and kept gardening. Travis, undeterred, kept singing.

"LA, LA, LA, KATIE KAT IS A GRUMPY CAT LA, LA, LA, LA, LAA LAA LAA, SHE'S SO BORING SHE ONLY GARDENS ALL THE TIME, or CHASES ME WHEN I PUT CHOCOLATE BUNNIES ON HER ROOF, LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

Katie frowned. "Why are you here?"

"I have a gift for YOU!" Travis sang, his voice starting to become his real one and sounding beautifully. "I have a balloon for you!"

He took a pink balloon that was behind his back and Katie reddened at the sweet gesture.

"Let it go with me!" he said to her.

"Fine. But promise to leave me alone afterwards, OK?"

"You got it, Katie-Kat!"

She held on to the balloon, hand below Travis's.

"Ready? Three, two, one!"

They let go and the balloon sailed up to the sky.

Frank was visiting Canada, to see if his grandmother was still there.

Thwip! Something hit his head, but not very hard. It was a popped pink balloon. Frank turned it over and felt something inside the balloon. He stretched his fingers into it and pulled out a piece of paper. He recognized Travis's chicken-scratch handwriting instantly. It took him a few seconds, but he finally deciphered the words.

"Here's to hoping that Katie-Kat loves me back."

"AAHA!" Frank thought and found some mist at a fountain of a lion, threw a drachma in, requested Iris to show him Piper, and she appeared.

"Look at this, Pipes!" He threw the paper inside. Piper read it, and she smiled. _Uh oh, _Frank thought.

"We're going to get these two together, no matter what!"  
Frank was puzzled.  
"How are we gonna do that?"

"Hmm...not quite sure yet, but it will definitely happen." 

_Uh oh, _Frank thought again as the image of Piper faded.


	3. Chapter 3

C is for Caramel!

"I have a gift for you, my loveeee!" Leo sang as he ran to Calypso.

She smiled. "What is it?"

"Caramel!" he said excitedly. "Travis sold me some! Please have some!" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She personally did NOT trust anything that had to do with Travis Stoll, and she eyed the sticky golden colored sweet with distrust. But she saw how eager Leo was, and reluctantly agreed.

"OK, give me some," she held her hand out. Leo pressed the candy in her hand, with a bright smile. She popped it into her mouth and started to chew. But wait-her mouth was STUCK CLOSED! She couldn't move it. Leo looked on with panic. "Stoll! Aargh! I'm sooooo sorry, Calypso, you have to believe me!" Calypso nodded. But Leo was still distraught. "I am SO SORRY. TO MAKE UP FOR MY ERROR, I WILL EAT THE REST!" He immediately ate it, and his mouth couldn't move as well. Calypso smiled and put her arm around him, and that's how they sat till they could swallow the glue-like-candy.

C is also for Caramel

"KATIE! KATIE! KATHERINE!" Travis poked Katie in the shoulder repeatedly.

"My name isn't Katherine. It's K-A-T-I-E, Stoll. Anyway, why are you bothering me?"

"I have caramel!" Travis announced happily. "You have some!"  
Leo and Calypso in the background were screaming "NO KATIE DON'T!", and she was going to protest, but the minute she opened her mouth to he shoved the candy in. She blushed, but the rosy color faded when she realize that her chompers were totally glued together.

Travis ran like the wind. Most other times he would be thinking about his impending death by Gardener but this time, he kept repeating one sentence in his head over and over again. _She blushed. SHE BLUSHED! I SAW IT! _


	4. Chapter 4

C is for Cavis?

It was a bustling summer night in the dining hall and friendly conversation filled the dining pavilion, along with the sounds of laughter and music. It was a perfect night after a perfect day, and even the Ares cabin felt the peace. (Clarisse had left Lamer back in her cabin.)

Other than two people. Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner. _They _were running ALL OVER the camp, God knows why.

-Somewhere near the Big House-

"KATIE! MWAH! MWAH!" Travis kept shouting as he chased her with a pair of gigantic plastic lips in his hand.  
"GET. AWAY. FROM. ME, YOU LIP WIELDING MANIAC!"  
"LOVE ME, LOVE ME, SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!" Travis sang, his mirth-filled voice cascading in the night air .  
"I SAID, GET AWAY!" Katie shouted. "GET THOSE STUPID PLASTIC LIPS AWAY FROM ME!"  
"CLOSER TO YOU?" Travis shouted back. "OK!" He sped up and almost put those ugly plastic lips on her cheek...

and then they landed in the dining hall. All conversation ceased as everyone saw the pair who had just rushed in. They didn't stop running, though. Katie had felt the feel of the plastic lips on her cheek and picked up speed, turning a corner. Travis tried to follow, but was going too fast, and crashed over...

"CALYPSO? Oh. My. Gosh. I'm SO SORRY!" he said, not oblivious to the awkward position they were in, in the middle of the dining hall, with everyone watching.  
"It's fine," she said, groaning, for she too knew what the Aphrodite cabin were giggling about in the background.  
_They two _didn't care that much about the incident (even with the embarrassment), but matching red flares of jealousy was decorating both their crushes' cheeks. 

_Wait, _Katie thought. "_I like Travis? Travis STOLL?_" She wasn't the kind of person who would deny her feelings. "_Ok, so I like him. This HAS to remain a secret."_

She snuck a glance at him, and realized that he was a LOT faster than she was. Then...why was she able to run away from him? He was controlling his speed so that he could keep chasing her. A pretty blush crept on her cheeks and Travis vowed to kill the poor idiot who made her blush like that. Unfortunately? He didn't realize that it was himself.


	5. Chapter 5

D is for double date

"DATE SERVICE! DATE SERVICE! SIGN UP TO GET A RANDOM PARTNER!" Frank shouted, shielding his eyes from the hot sun.  
"ENDORSED BY OFFICIAL APHRODITE MATCHMAKERS!" Piper and Lacey continued, wiping sweat off their brows. It was a dog day in July and the fireworks were that night. Piper and Frank were running a date service to secretly get Tratie to happen. Lacey had approved too, so that explains why SHE was there. Not that many people signed up, though. What if you ended up with a disgusting person as your date? Eww.  
Piper yelled, "PERCY JACKSON ENDORSES THIS! HE'S SIGNED UP FOR IT TOO!" (Percy also asked them to rig it so he could be with Annabeth. Unbeknownst to Percy, Annabeth had done the same exact thing, much to Piper's glee.)  
All the little kids ran and signed up, just because they heard Percy's name. They were five to ten year olds, who knew what 'date' meant but couldn't really care less. They saw Jason's signature too.

"GUYS! JASON SIGNED UP! JASON SIGNED UP!" (Piper made him.)

"OOOH! JASON!" a lot of the other girls shouted. "I WANNA GO TO THE FIREWORKS WITH HIM!"

And then the guys who had crushes on the girls screaming about Jason had signed up too. It was a chain, and soon, everyone in camp except for Chiron, Mr. D, and Argus had put their names in.

Later, at six o' clock, the lists were posted by Frank and Lacey, plastered anywhere and everywhere. Lacey had stood on Frank's shoulders to get to the high-up spots.

The list read:  
PERCY JACKSON x ANNABETH CHASE

JASON GRACE x PIPER McCLEAN

FRANK ZHANG x HAZEL LEVESQUE

NICO x NOBODY (how did that happen...)

LEO VALDEZ x KATIE GARDENER

TRAVIS STOLL x CALYPSO

"Wait, WHAT?" Piper yelled."FRANK, you BOTCHED TRATIE!"

"SORRY!" he replied. "I was too busy turning into different animals for Lacey's Love-Love-Magical-Petting-Zoo."  
"What..." Piper murmured. "Ah, forget it. We're going to have to make do, I guess."

-END OF PART ONE-

-START OF PART TWO-

The moon was shining, the fireworks were going to explode in five minutes, and Travis was NOT HAPPY. He could have strangled Piper for pairing Leo up with Katie. _She's MY Katie! _he thought angrily. _Only I get to chase her and tease her. NO ONE ELSE!_ Even though people compared Travis to a fun-loving weasel, at that moment, he was a through and through guard dog.

Calypso noticed. "Travis, do you love Leo? You've been staring in his direction for fifteen minutes."  
Travis snapped to attention. "WHAT? NO! EWW! I'm not gay! I was looking at Katie!"  
He immediately put a hand to his mouth. His secret had slipped out.  
"Oho!" Calypso said. "So...what are you gonna do about it?" Even though the fireworks were making beautiful scenes in the black sky above them, these two were preoccupied with the most important thing ever-girl talk.  
"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE I WAS GOING TO CHASE HER AND KISS HER OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"  
"Sorry, Trav-Trav," Calypso smiled. "You don't get a girl like that."  
"Don't call me TRAV-TRAV!"  
"We're on a date, remember, Travie?" Calypso was clearly enjoying bugging him, Travis thought, annoyed. "Well," she continued, in a more serious voice, "you don't get a girl like that, as I was saying. You get her alone, and tell her you love her in a heartfelt way."  
"NOW HOW DO I DO THAT?" Travis was infuriated, seeing 'his' Katie talking and laughing with Leo.  
"I don't know!" Calypso threw up her hands. "You guys chase each other a lot, right? Get her to chase you into an empty room or something."  
"I guess I'm going to have to spend the rest of the night figuring out how to do that, huh..." he said resignedly.  
"No, don't worry about it, I'll help you."  
"YOU? What expertise do YOU have?"  
"I got the great Percy Jackson to fall in love with me..."  
"You mean that Annabeth-obsessed freak?"  
Calypso nodded grimly.  
"OK," Travis said. "You got yourself a deal. Wait...who do you like?"  
"That idiot over there."  
"You mean...LEO? Who woulda thought?"  
"Shut up." Calypso replied. "I know who YOU like."  
"Point taken."  
They watched the rest of the fireworks, one thinking about his crush, the other thinking about how to get her to like him.


	6. Chapter 6

E IS FOR ELEGANT

While Travis and Calypso were talking near the river, Leo and Katie were laughing on a nearby outcrop of rock. Leo, everyone's friendly man, although disappointed that he couldn't be with Calypso, was still determined to show his guest a good time, and proceeded to tell her every corny plant joke he knew. Although he though she would be skeptical, it turned out that puns were her weakness. Thus, she was choking with laughter.

"How do trees get on the internet?" Leo asked Katie.  
"I don't know," Katie managed to say, because her stomach was hurting from laughing so hard.  
"They LOG on!" Leo crowed.  
Katie snorted and soon was doubled over on the grass, giggling. 

"Oof, there we go," she said when she regained her composure. "Hey, Leo, thanks for being an AWESOME entertainer..."  
"What, you're breaking up with me?" Leo cried in mock sadness.  
"What? No!" Katie replied. "I know your attention is elsewhere, though."  
"How?" Leo asked.  
"You keep sneaking side glances at Calypso. I might be a boring gardener, but I can still notice."  
"Ayyyyyy," Leo drawled. "You found out my secret!" He flung his hands up in the air with mock exasperation which made Katie giggle again.  
"No, but seriously," he continued, "I really love her. She likes me a lot, its adorable, she's adorable!" Leo rambled on with the cutest little half-smile on her face. (Katie, even though she didn't realize it, had an identical expression when she was thinking about Travis.)  
"So," she said, "you know she likes you back, but when are you going to tell her?"  
"When the time is right, chica, you'll be the first to know." Leo elbowed Katie gently and she smiled at him.  
"I can trust you to keep a secret, right?" Katie said in a low voice.  
"Of course! That goes without saying, Gardner."  
"I...um..." Katie faltered on her words. She took a deep breath, and with the exhale, it all came out. "LIKETRAVISSTOLL!"

"Really?" Leo smiled brightly. "I think you guys would make a good couple. You make a cute pair already!"  
Katie's cheeks literally turned the color of the strawberries she harvested early in the day. "If you tell anyone, Valdez," she muttered.  
"I told you, Gardner, my lips are SEALED! Anyway, what do you see in him? He's awesome, I just wanna know how big this crush is."  
"He's cute, smart, and graceful," she sighed happily.  
"Graceful?" Leo asked, trying to hide his perplexity.  
"You should see him running," she murmured dreamily.  
_Oh, if Travis hears THIS, Katie's SUNK!_ Leo thought. And he worried for Katie. If Travis didn't like her back, that crush could CRUSH her. Literally. He stowed it away and smiled. 

They both watched the couple on the grass below them. They were too far away for anything to be heard, but Travis looked exasperated and Calypso looked patient. It looked like she was giving him some advice. They talked for awhile, and then watched the fireworks silently, both their minds' obviously preoccupied. (Katie and Leo privately vowed to find out what they were talking about.) 

After the fireworks had ended, Leo gave Katie a hug, which she returned happily. He whispered in her ear, "don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He put a finger to his lips and smiled.  
Then they both ran to tell Frank and Piper that even if the dating service was a little random, it was a lot of fun.

(After they left, Piper asked Frank if, now that they made that mistake, the wrong people would start to like each other. "Don't worry, Pipes," Frank replied, "Caleo's head over heels, as well as Tratie." Even HE had started to use the ship names now.)


	7. Chapter 7

It was the week after the fireworks and Katie was tending to the mini flower gardens scattered all over the camp. She watered, dug, and replanted, with a smile on her face. Then, she went to check on her orange tree near the barriers of the camp. (Refer to chapter three)

She jogged over and dutifully made sure that the tree was growing fine. The leaves, branches and raw green fruit all looked healthy. Relieved, she decided to sit under the shade of the tree for a while, just to rest. She lay about for a few minutes, and then she heard...nothing. Everything was absolutely silent. Unnaturally silent. It couldn't be a Travis prank. Something felt ominous.

Then, she saw that the leaves on the tree were shaking. _Why? _she thought. _There's nothing to shake it. I'm not moving. _

She slowly stood up and looked around. The leaves started to shake more and more and more. Then they stopped. And then-a hellhound burst in. Katie screamed, and tried to run. Normally, she could outrun a hellhound this big, but it seemed to have a lot more power than normal hellhounds.

_Gaea, you did this! _She thought in terror, trying to climb the orange tree. Her foot slipped, the hellhound roared and shook the tree with a cruelly intelligent paw. Katie flew up, shouting for help, and the hellhound gouged her foot with its claw. Katie landed hard on the ground, with an oomph. The pain was unbearable. The hellhound disappeared. All the adrenaline escaping from her system, she started to cry, periodically shouting for help. The pain from her heavily bleeding foot was starting to take over and her vision fuzzed at the edges. Her screams became more drastic. In this delirious state, she called for the one person, despite all of his pranks, that she trusted the most.  
"TRAVIS!"

Travis was running to the meadow to talk to Katie like he always did. But something unfamiliar, yet all too familiar, pierced his ears. It was Katie. Screaming his name. It sounded like she was in pain. Calling on his father to give him extra speed, he ran as fast as he could to the source of the noise. There was Katie, bruised and in pain. And her foot-her foot! Travis ran to Katie, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood. Katie was sobbing, really sobbing, and Travis tried to sooth her. "I'm going to pick you up now, Katie-Kat. We're going back to the camp now, to get treatment for your foot." She gulped and nodded, trying to stop the tears while he was trying to stop the blood.

He, again, prayed to his father for strength. Feeling his arms radiate with power, he easily picked her up and started jogging back as fast as he could. Katie was crying quietly now, but the way her fists were clinging to his shirt told him that she must be hurt pretty darn bad.

"Go to sleep, " Travis cooed, trying to get her to calm down while desperately running, "go to sleep, my Katie, go to sleep," he sang in a soft voice. Her fingers loosened a little from their fists.  
Chiron was waiting at the Big House, very worried, having heard Katie's shouts for help, and a flock of Apollo campers had already flocked to her and started to wash and bandage her damaged foot.  
Chiron patted Travis on the back. "Nice job, Travis. It was because of you that we saved her."  
"No, sir, it was my father. He granted me speed and strength."  
Hermes poofed into being beside them. "No, son. I didn't help you at all."  
"What?" Travis asked.  
"YES!" Hermes said enthusiastically. "That was all you! Anyways, I have a gift for you. From Demeter."  
He handed Travis a basket of grain and fruit. The note attached said, "Thank you for saving my daughter. I know a basket of fruit sounds silly, but the next time you need help, eat one of those grapes, and I will come."

Now that he scrutinized the basket, the grapes were glowing gently.

* * *

It was the next morning after the attack and Travis had heard that Katie was awake. He tore around the camp and burst into the infirmary. There, the only one in a bed, lay Katie, foot bandaged and smiling when she saw Travis. 

"Stoll, thank you SO much for saving me."

Travis stood awkwardly. "Hey, Katie-Kat?"  
"Yeah?"

"It's kinda awkward not fighting. Can we argue?"

She laughed. "Sure. That seems more normal anyway. The rest of the camp would have a heart attack if they saw how nice you were being."

Travis grinned, and handed Katie some caramel. She knew what it would do, but for Gods-know-why, she put it into her mouth. The familiar glue sensation took over, she could now not open her mouth.  
She couldn't say anything, no matter how she tried, and found herself staring into his eyes. He returned it, with feelings of such intensity that if Katie didn't see, she wouldn't believe Travis could feel. Worry, panic, relief, they all passed through his blue orbs and Katie found he was telling the story of what he felt when she was hurt. Then, suddenly, without warning, he hugged her, long and tight, tears falling down his cheeks and dropping onto her shirt.

"I couldn't stand to lose you, I really couldn't, do you realize how scared you made me?" he whispered between silent tears. Katie also started to tear up. _He cared for her, this much? She was beyond touched. She was gratified, joyful. Isn't it the aim of life on earth, to get someone to love you more than you love yourself?_

He pulled her back, away from him, wiped her tears, whispered, "Don't cry. I don't want you to cry. I lo-"

Then suddenly, it seemed that the 'Travis switch' turned back on, and he looked at her in horror. He almost said...

"Travis!" Katie's voice was a little raspy, but the caramel was swallowed up, so she could speak. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, you doofus," Travis automatically replied and then ran out of the infirmary, leaving Katie to run over what just happened in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Movie Name: Superhero romance lovelove mania!

Seats: 31 and 32

Time: 4:00 PM

Katie turned to look at the screen in the darkened theater. She and Travis were seeing the Super Hero Romance movie together, because of Piper's 'magic' (asking Travis and Katie if they wouldn't mind using movie tickets she already brought for herself but had to cancel.) Travis had said yes, but he was angry and on-edge that whole day, and Katie had tagged along to find out what was wrong.

Onscreen, Zapman and his beautiful assistant, Trina Spallina, were targeting the whereabouts of their enemy, Doctor Spider, with a lot of crush-action going on. Katie yawned. This movie was already a total bore. She turned to Travis, and fiercely whispered, "hey Travis!"

He turned and looked at her, usually alight-with-fun blue eyes as cold as an ice storm. "Yes, Katie?"

_Katie? _she thought. _He always calls me Katie-Kat. __What happened? _

_"_Are you OK?"

"Yes," he replied shortly while looking ahead.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked. "Is it me?" she asked.

Travis paused, and then replied, "No."

"You paused." Katie said accusingly. "It is me. What did I do wrong?" Her voice dropped volume and wobbled at the end of the sentence.

Travis looked at her in shock. Her eyes were large and filled with hurt and apology, and-was that a tear?

"I can't see you cry, Katie-Kat, not because of me," his voice broke. "Feel better Katie, don't cry, don't cry." Travis held up her chin and kissed her gently. Then, he realized what he was he was doing. Frozen, butt glued in place with shock, he dared to look at her for a few seconds. She was sobbing now, and hugging him tightly.

Movie ignored, they cried in each other's arms quietly.

-Ten minutes later-

"Travis?" Katie sniffled. "Why are we crying?"

Travis wiped a tear. "Actually...I don't know. But, for the record," he gave her one of his charming smiles, "I don't cry. Ever."

"I'll keep note of that," she grinned.

They sat in awkwardly-comfortable silence. Well, until Travis whipped out his smartphone, tapped his screen and held up the screen for Katie to see.

"Status update: Travis Stoll: Now in a relationship with Katie Gardner."

Katie jumped up, whispered, "STOLL!" (they were still in the movie theater) and chased him outside and all around the parking lot.

But she didn't change the status.


End file.
